Bugs/Bendy and the Ink Machine
A list of bugs or glitches that occur or discovered in Bendy and the Ink Machine. Send an email regarding the bugs to the Joey Drew Studios Inc. support team to either one address: * batim@joeydrewstudios.com (PC) * rtgames@roosterteeth.com (Consoles) Current Bugs PC = Falling Out of the Map This bug will sometimes occur by causing Henry to fall out of the map. It is unknown how this happened. Stuck in the Ink Tunnels On very rare occasions, when the death sequence occurs, the player will get stuck in the tunnel and not be able to escape, soft-locking the game. Pitch-Blacked Menus and Walls Occasionally when changing the quality in settings, the pause and the main menu become very dark and in-game some walls become black. The only way to fix this is to quit and reopen the game. Glitched Objectives Sometimes the objectives, subtitles, and signs around the game will be messed up and instead of showing normally they show random voice lines from other characters and the objectives will be only written "OBJECTIVES/CH1_OBJ_01" (Note that the objectives will change depending on which chapter the player is.) Stop Shaking In Chapter 1: Moving Pictures, upon entering the ritual room, there is a can of Bacon Soup on a shelf. If the can is eaten, the shaking of Henry's vision will stop. Respawn Glitch In Chapter 2: The Old Song, once bringing the Miner Searcher or the regular Searcher from the infirmary with Henry to the Music Department hall then getting clobbered by Sammy after activating the pump switch in Sammy's office, the Searcher will keep attacking Henry and keep giving Henry damage. Henry will die if enough damage is dealt but will respawn to the ritual room instead of the Bendy statue, however, the ink effects will still play. This will extend to the end of the chapter and can be fixed by exiting the game and reopening the save file. Trapping Ink Bendy In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, there is a trick that allows the player to trap Ink Bendy in the elevator and take him down to Level 14. Ink Bendy will often get stuck on walls and such, as he has no set path when down there. Since Ink Bendy never despawns, he will be stuck down there unless the player can lead him back to the elevator. Incorrect Item Amount In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, sometimes in the console version, more specifically PS4, Henry will only be able to find four of the five required Ink Hearts in Level 14. The only way around this bug is to restart the entire game from scratch in a new save file, but even then, the same bug may be encountered again. Infinite Spill Sound In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, hitting one of the barrels numerous times with the plunger will cause the spilling audio to loop infinitely. Glitched Miracle Station In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, while opening the pause menu inside of the Little Miracle Station, the cursor will not appear, so Henry cannot use the menu before exiting the station. Butcher Gang in the Elevator , as an example, stuck on top of the elevator.]] In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, when activating the elevator by traveling to the lower levels with a Butcher Gang enemy inside of it, the enemy will rise from thin air until getting on top of the elevator and get permanently stuck. Twisted Alice's Off Dialogue In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, if hitting the wall with Henry's weapon near when Twisted Alice drops the elevator down, there will be a bug causing Twisted Alice's voice and subtitles far out of sync, leading her speech to finish while she's walking towards Buddy Boris at the end. Twisted Alice's Projectionist Dialogue Glitch In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, when Henry travels down to the inky abyss, Twisted Alice may repeat her line to about the Projectionist. Stuck Brute Boris In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, during the boss fight against Brute Boris, he will sometimes get stuck in one place and start throwing punches indefinitely, soft-locking the game. Unbreakable Weapon In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, during the fight against Brute Boris, if Henry is carrying the plunger when killed, he will enter the respawn sequence with it still equipped. After respawning, he will keep the plunger and it will no longer break. The same goes for the Gent Pipe. Bert's Glitchy Arms In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, very rarely when fighting Bertrum, his arms may glitch into the ground, rendering the fight impossible. This can be fixed only by restarting the chapter. The Projectionist's Magic Tricks In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, if Henry is killed by the Projectionist after resetting the power, he will appear standing in the area where Ink Bendy drags his body. Hiding in the Little Miracle Station will result in the Projectionist appearing behind Henry. Messed-Up Bull's Eye Minigame In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, in the Storage 9 location during the gun minigame, the gun will malfunction and stop shooting making it impossible for the player to complete the rest of the game. Black Screen The black screen will show after loaded the save file from the menu after the update following the release of Chapter 5. Glitched Cart In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, there will sometimes be a bug where if Henry tries to glitch out of the roller coaster, he may randomly die and if trying to respawn; the tunnel may push Henry back, soft-locking the game. Clipping Wall In Chapter 5: The Last Reel, during the fight with Sammy in Chapter 5, it's possible for him to push Henry through the wall in the area he emerges from. It's impossible to exit the area after entering it. Reloading the game is a way to advance. Unbreakable Plank In Chapter 5: The Last Reel, when traversing the decrepit hallway, the plank of wood scripted to break will not, making it impossible to progress. The only way to fix this problem is to restart the chapter. |-|Consoles = Glitched Audio Log Script After an audio log finishes, when going back to where the audio log is, the transcript will still be on the upper left of the screen. Non-Vanishing Body In Chapter 5: The Last Reel, after defeating Sammy Lawrence and Beast Bendy, they will not disintegrate unlike the PC version of respective ending of their boss fights. Everyone is Beast Bendy In the archive chapter, all the character's boards are replaced with Beast Bendy's character board. Visible Sammy In Chapter 5: The Last Reel, Sammy can be clearly seen behind the boarded doorway, unlike the PC version of his boss fight where his body was fully coated in darkness. Fixed Bugs PC = Glitched Credits On rare occasions, during the ending, the credits will bug out with credit texts and Bendy's head. Infinite Earthquake In Chapter 1: Moving Pictures' prototype only. Approach the entrance to the ritual room, and walk back. The room will infinitely shake until Henry walks towards the pentagram to complete the chapter. Descend to the Void In the Chapter 1 prototype, after falling into a room from the lower level, grab the axe and start chopping boards to clear a path. Then, walk towards the crack from the right side of the hall. After following those steps, Henry has a rare chance to fall out of the map. Stuck Projectionist In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, sometimes in the inky abyss, the Projectionist will get stuck in one of the corners within the maze. Shadowy Vision In Chapter 2: The Old Song, only from the early Game Jolt port. If Henry approaches the shelf filled with Bendy dolls from S3 vault, his vision starts fading to darkness even though Ink Bendy is not there. Slug Henry and Head-Turning Sammy In Chapter 2: The Old Song, pressing the ESC key numerous times the moment Sammy hits Henry will allow Henry to move by "floating". When dropped to the floor, Henry will still move and glitch around the map before Sammy takes him to the ritual room. Sammy's head will even glitch through his chest or back if Henry moves by from behind him. Frozen Searchers In the first release of Chapter 2: The Old Song, if pausing the game when a Searcher is in view or active near the Searcher's animations will freeze or their model will not even show. Permanently-Locked Achievement In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, sometimes, the "Hearing Voices" achievement cannot be unlocked. Ganged Up In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, from the inner chamber on Level 9, when getting killed by all Butcher Gang enemies near the Bendy statue during the current task and after respawning, Henry will keep getting killed and respawning in the repeating cycle, causing a soft-lock. Disappearing Maze In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, if Henry goes to anywhere except Level 14 after Twisted Alice tasks him with collecting the ink hearts, get himself killed by Ink Bendy, and then go back to Level 14, the entirety of the Projectionist's maze would vanish. Note: After this was noticed by Youtuber TZKUnit, the developers put a pair of broken headphones near Norman Polk's audio log as a reference to TZKUnit as a way of saying thanks. Unnatural Valve Panel In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, as soon as Ink Bendy arrives when Henry successfully unlocks the valve panel at the perfect time, the panel's lid will be later seen oddly having Ink Bendy's ink spread effect after he leaves the current location. Glitching Out of the Elevator In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, towards the chapter's end, if Henry moves close enough to any walls within the falling elevator, he will glitch out of the elevator. Once the elevator crashes, Henry's point of view while Buddy Boris is trying to help Henry regain consciousness is low enough to view Boris' legs. Frozen Ink Bendy In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, Ink Bendy will sometimes stop moving while his walking animation keeps playing. Wally's Glitched Transcript In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, playing Wally's audio log, walking away, and then coming back will cause the log's transcript to remain on the camera indefinitely. This can be fixed by playing the audio log a second time. Invincible Henry In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, during the boss fight against Brute Boris, in the final phase, Brute Boris is supposed to be throwing carts from the roller coaster at Henry, but instead, the carts just smash right in front of him, doing no damage to Henry. |-|Xbox One = |-|PlayStation 4 = |-|Nintendo Switch = Category:Bugs